


Breeding Ground: Riding the Current

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [83]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Afterlife, Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Livewire finds out that death is most certainly not the end. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on January 25th, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Leslie Willis
Series: Breeding Ground [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 7





	Breeding Ground: Riding the Current

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on January 25th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Riding the Current(Leslie Willis/Livewire from Supergirl)**

  
The hell of a hit knocks Leslie out and she's pretty sure fighting Reign is something she's going to be feeling for a long time. And then, nothing other than numbness, her body just fades into nothing. A bright light erupts through her body and then nothing other than darkness.

Livewire fades to black and ends up in a swirling vortex of light. She sticks a hand out and takes a deep breath. Dead, and dead when protecting Supergirl of all people. Granted, they are under much better terms these days, but Livewire expects to go out in a different way, in more of a bang.

“Well, I expected fire and brimstone and not white light...that's actually shocking.”

She tries to make the best of the afterlife. A figure in the light results in Livewire putting a hand on the top of her head and breathing out. She tries to adjust to the light and the figure coming right at her. Several seconds pass prior to Livewire shifting herself back and then a bit forward.

“Hello?”

No sounds come out other than the person approaching her from the light. Livewire wonders what the hell is going on here. She notices the figure coming out of the light. Dark hair, green eyes, body like a Greek god, and wearing tight silky clothes to match. Livewire finds herself staring at the man for a second almost transfixed. And she's not the type who spends her time gawking at a handsome man, but this one just shows a vibrant eye.

“Are you an angel?”

Livewire almost smacks herself in the face when those words spill from her mouth. So much cringe to the point where Livewire wants to hit herself in the face.

“Okay...that was a bit much. Even I admit that...dying's kind of rattled my brain...providing I am dead, and not on some kind of weird trip due to some kind of quirk because of my powers...but seriously, dude, who are you?”

“My name is Harry Potter. And I'm the Master of Death.”

Livewire raises an eyebrow. Obviously a very bold claim to make and she grudgingly admits how he looks like a man who can most certainly back things up. She crosses over the room and realizes she dresses in a white robe which shines in the light. That's not the clothes she died in, at least she thinks she's dead.

“You're here because you performed a self sacrifice. You took a shot for Kara Zor-El or Supergirl as you know her.”

“Yeah, I took a shot for her. Let's hope she can woman up and stop Reign because of it. Hopefully her little girl scout morality doesn't get in the way to put her down.”

Harry's expression is a very cool and collected. He leans in and puts a hand on Livewire's back. She tries to discharge energy at him, only she is capable of nothing.

“So, dying made me lose my powers? Makes sense, I suppose.”

“Yes, it does. And you're here because despite the fact you're dead in the world, it's not over. There are other problems and I need people who are very capable. And you have proven yourself as capable. You've proven yourself to be capable time and time again.”

An expression of surprise flickers over Livewire's face. She inhales something from him and it causes the pent up aggression inside of her to reach a boiling point.

“So, you're here because you need my help. Are you sure that's all you want? My help?”

A smile crosses Livewire's face. She feels up his chest on instinct. The young man pushes a bit closer towards her and comes ever so closer. His hands move onto her hips and causes Livewire to take a deep breath the closer her goes in.

“Well, there may be other reasons. I think that heroism no matter what should be rewarded. And while it will be impossible to return you to the physical world for the foreseeable future, there are other ways to reward you.”

Mist swirls around them and Livewire drops down on the ground. She's still in the silky robe and Harry's wearing nothing other than a pair of silk shorts. She's in a bedroom with candles surrounding the bed. A very pleasant sent pumps into her.

“Well, that's the last time I listen to my uber-religious aunt. I thought that I was going to hell for my sinful ways. This isn't hell...unless you're a succubus drawing me in to eat my soul after you weaken me through orgasms.”

“Actually, I would be an incubus, given that I'm male.”

“Well, if you were a crafty succubus, then you would pose as a man to lure me into a false sense of security. At least, I know that's what I would do if I was a succubus wanting to lure a strong and independent woman into my....”

Harry ensnares Livewire in a kiss and his hand reaches to the back of her head. A long kiss follows between the two of them, with Livewire brushing her fingers against the side of his face. She forgets herself with the two landing on the bed. Livewire straddles the lap of the man and keeps kissing him like she has no other men.

A few women, yes, but that goes without saying.

The kiss only deepens with Harry pulling away from Leslie and leaving her panting. A finger drags down the side of Harry's arm. She leans in with a grin on her face.

“Good thing I don't have my powers. Because I'm not supposed to get wet.”

Her robe comes open and Harry runs a finger against Livewire's chest. Her nipples stick out and Harry leans in to toy with her breasts. She closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of Harry's mouth working over her. A couple of strokes to the back of his head guides Harry's mouth all over her nipples and causes her to gush.

Harry moves between her legs and feels her wet folds. Her spirit self is a duplicate of her real life body, with all of the tightness to come with it. Harry guides a finger into her hole. The breath coming from Livewire shows how much she's into it. Her nipples stand out and Harry ignores them for a moment.

“You're really going to make me...wait for this one...aren't you?”

Livewire breaks out in a breathy voice. Harry adds a second and a third finger into her. He can feel the tightness of Livewire moving against him. The river floods from her.

“It is a good thing you don't have your powers. The last thing I want is to see you have a short.”

“I'm not sure....I'm not sure if it's still impossible.”

Livewire whips back and one can see the orgasm rushing from her body. Harry pulls his hand out after it coats with honey from her orgasm. He holds out a hand and guides Livewire ever so closer to him. Livewire comes close to him.

She slides onto his lap and positions so his cock is up against her entrance. Harry grabs her sexy body and pushes him against her entrance.

“FUCKING HELL!”

The first few inches of this monster pushes through Livewire's nether lips. She spears down onto Harry's hard cock and feels it entering her one inch after another. It takes a while for her to be able to accommodate his cock. She does it somehow while biting on her lip.

Those hands brush over her as well. Livewire wiggles her hips up and down to take more of his long cock inside her tight body. A few more pumps drives him inside of her. He feels up her legs and touches her in a way that she never thought possible.

“M-my god! You can't be this divine....it just....can't be real.”

“Just because it's divine doesn't mean it's real.”

“You're making a believer out of...me!”

Livewire drives herself down onto his cock. A finger brushes down her front and she hits her clit at the right point. Her inner muscles tense around. Harry grabs Livewire and squeezes her ass before moving around. His hands dance against Livewire's body and she screams out in pleasure even more.

Every point his cock drives inside of her. Harry delves deep inside of her and stuffs her completely full. His balls keeps smacking against Leslie and hitting her clit.

“Make me cum! Make me wetter than possible! Thank fuck I don't have powers! OH SWEET SHIT!”

Livewire spears down onto Harry's cock and clutches onto him tightly. Her fingers clench his shoulders while the orgasm hits her. She tightens and releases him to send a rush of juices down his pole. She stuffs herself completely full of him and then holds down to him. He's all over her body and sending pleasure jolts down her body.

Oddly, Livewire feels electricity in a different way. Thankfully, it's not the type where being this wet is going to be a problem. She clamps down onto the man who invades her. She keeps bouncing on his lap in the best way possible.

She tightly clamps down on Harry. The tightness is not a problem for Harry due to the fact he is the adaptable sort. Each push in the underused pussy of Livewire makes it feel really good. And makes her feel really good with fingers just darting down pretty much every inch of her body. Livewire bites down on her lip and lets out a passionate cry with her pleasure only doubling.

“Keep with me. You're going to want to be there at the end.”

“YES!”

During the process, Livewire almost slips off. Harry holds onto her and guides her back to the point where she needs to be. A rise and a drop pushes Harry deeper inside of her body. Lviewire holds onto him and lets out a deep and passionate breath the deeper Harry rams into her body. Harry holds on and rams his hard cock inside of her body.

She grabs onto Harry and gives a deep and throaty moan into his ear. Livewire slaps her thighs down to the point where she fills herself with Harry. Harry indulges himself with the tension with a finger darting over Livewire's nipple. He leans in and kisses the side of her neck while feeling her up. A spot on her upper mid-back causes her to clutch down onto him.

“Keep it up...you're not going to go soft on me until I'm satisfied...right.”

Livewire clutches him and Harry just smiles while driving into her. It takes a bit for her to really get into this and now she's riding his cock like it can cure terminal disease. It's the only thing which matters for her and the only thing which Harry gives her pleasure. He feels his orgasm creeping up. The control of this crossroads dimension allows Harry to slow down time and also to slow down his orgasm.

At least until the point where he wants Livewire to reach her point of release.

The next orgasm is one which pales to all of her previous orgasms. Livewire bites down at her lip and spears down onto Harry's big cock. She keeps shaking and holding onto him. The thick cock splitting her open and breaking her only encourages Livewire and makes her keep riding. Harry leans and grabs Livewire with a couple of squeezes on her nipples.

“It's...it's...it's really good!”

Livewire keeps dropping down onto him. She cannot say anything more. All she can feel with the big balls just striking her in all of the right spots and riling her up to a point where she just explodes all over him.

“Are you getting close?”

Another spark hits her body. Harry clutches the underside of her ass cheeks and allows Livewire to spear down onto his thick manhood. It fills her up and slides out of her.

“What's the rush?”

There's no comment Livewire can make to that. She only can cry out in pleasure and keep taking him inside of her. It buries deep inside of her body.

“Whatever it is you want...you've got it!”

“That can be a dangerous promise, Ms. Willis!”

Livewire cannot even muster up the usual scorn about her civilian name, prior to Livewire given how she's too busy cumming hard from the sweet spot he just hits. Then, without any pause, it happens, the big one, the one she wants.

Harry holds onto her and she keeps dropping down onto him. The end is about here. Harry holds Leslie's chest in his hands and plays with her breasts which only causes her to bounce down. Magic coursing through her body only amplifies her lust and amplifies the orgasm which is going to cum.

The end comes with Livewire releasing her pent up frustration all over Harry in a passionate cry. She clutches Harry and repeatedly pumps more of his seed into her body. His balls slap her hard until she cries out in pleasure.

The end comes with Livewire slumping on his shoulder. The dosage of seed inside of her body makes her feel a glow.

'Come on, you're dead. So who gives a fuck about safe sex.'

Livewire pulls away from her lover and drops down onto the bed. She looks up at Harry and sees her juices dripping off from his cock which is still very rigid. She wonders how it can be.

“So, do you make calls to the other side? Or does the chick have to be dead before you bone her? Not that I'm judging you or anything...not one to kink-shame, just asking?”

“Depends on the nature of the situation.”

“Let's say I know someone who really needs a good hard fucking from a real man.”

Livewire leans back and spreads her legs almost on instinct. Harry is now on top of her and an inch away from going inside of her.

“Well, we can talk about this more...when you feel like it.”

“How about we fuck again first and then...I might be in the mood to talk.”

Harry just smiles and takes the plunge for round two of likely several. Livewire's not the woman who will get put to sleep in the first round, not if she has anything to see about it.

Who says there is no life after death? Livewire feels pretty fucking alive right now as this dark angel or whatever he is, rides her to another amazing finish.

**End.**


End file.
